


Little Black Dress

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: Somebody To Die For [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Little Black Dress, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: Good things come to those who wait, and Harry Carlyle know it well.





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multi-fandom Summer Smutfest 2018.
> 
> Prompts:  
> Little Black Dress.  
> Caught Masturbating.  
> Dirty Talk.
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes.

Harry entered his apartment and leaned against the cold wall, struggling to catch his breath as his heart pounded in his chest, his inopportune erection throbbing inside his pants.

After locking the front door she collapsed on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose, grunting, utterly embarrassed by the way his body reacted to her, more like a teenager than of a forty-five-year-old grown man.

He had spent the last weeks missing her, longing for her company and dreaming about having her in his arms again. And though they had talked almost every day, each night in the solitude of his apartment he abandoned himself to his own pleasure. Sometimes alone and sometimes listening to each other, they shared their mutual desire despite the distance between them.

It wasn't hard for him to recall every detail of her body; the taste of her mouth, of her skin, of her sweet pussy, her moans and whimpers, or the way she always pronounced his name when she came with his head buried between her thighs.

Sara, _his_ Sara. She was everything he could think of; she and her impossible little black dress, those pink stiletto sandals tied to her ankles with satin bows that reminded him everything he wanted to do to her, and her sensual wiggles on the dancefloor as the thin fabric of her dress clung to her body like a second skin. Her deep blue eyes staring at him while dancing, her hands sliding down her waist, then down her hips as her fingers teased the edge of her dress, lifting it a little to expose her gorgeous and perfect legs to him.

Harry took a series of deep breaths trying to relax his heart rate, but the memory of her petite frame moving to the beat of the music as if they were alone in the room didn’t leave his mind. They had fucked each other with their eyes throughout the song, and the only thing he could think about was taking her out of there to rip that goddamn dress off and bury himself in her like if it were the las night of his life.

“Shit,” he gasped, his fingers grazing his rock-hard cock through the soft cotton fabric of his pants. He threw his head back and put an arm on his face to stifle a rough moan against the crook of his elbow. That fucking dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Its off-shoulder neckline showed enough of her skin for Harry to imagine the path of caresses he would trace with his fingertips, followed by his lips; kissing, biting and sucking, marking her as his.

Harry unbuckled his belt, and before he could even think what he was about to do, he lowered his pants, fingers curled around his shaft. He rubbed his thumb against the swollen tip, spreading the precum already gathered there all over it.

“Damn it, Sara. Damn it…” Harry cursed, whispering her name like a mantra, savouring it on his lips as he kept stroking his cock at a slow, steady pace, prolonging his pleasure as much as possible, but horny as he was he wouldn’t last too long. Not when he was picturing her kneeling between his legs, still dressed in that impossible little black dress and taking his hardness in that sweet and dirty mouth as she worked him with hands, lips and tongue, deepthroating him and bringing him to the edge again and again.

“Harry?” He shuddered at Sara’s shocked voice, and took a deep breath, and turning towards her. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Her gaze went down to his crotch, and her expression changed, lips curling into a sly smile. Shit, she looked even sexier than a moment ago, like she was about to pounce on him, and his cock twitched under his hands approving the idea. “My my… And I was wondering why so much hurry. If I had known I’d find you like that, I would’ve come much earlier.”

“Babe…” he muttered running a hand over his face, shaking his head in shame as she approached him, the click-clack of her high heels ricocheting around the room. It wasn’t like Sara had never seen him touching himself, but she had never caught him that way, and that was what embarrassed him the most; his lack of self-control when it came to her. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“You bet!” She chuckled and sat at the coffee table, right in front of him, nodding towards his erection, clearly visible no matter how hard he tried to cover it. “Guess you enjoyed my little show, didn’t you?”   

The sound of her laughter calmed him down, and he relaxed his stance a little. Sara leaned forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her to press her lips against his. Their eyes met, and he couldn’t help but grin at the sight of her naughty gaze, relieved by her natural reaction.

“You can say so…” Harry’s hands slid down her shoulders and ghosted over her neckline, before tugging at the soft fabric of her dress to expose her braless breasts. He grabbed her waist trying to bring her closer, intending to sit her on his knees, but Sara held him by the wrists and pulled his hands away from her.

His muscles tensed when her biotics tickled all over his skin as she put a hand on his chest pushing him against the couch. “Unbutton your shirt, but don’t take it off, and don’t cover yourself. I want to see you.”

Harry gasped at her words, her demanding tone surprising him as much as the wave of desire that ran through his body when he saw himself in a place usually reserved for her.

After undoing the last button, he opened his shirt and rested his hands on his thighs awaiting her next order. He noticed the lusty look she gave him as her gaze roamed his body, her blue eyes lingering between his legs where his cock stood proud pointing at her.

“Take them off,” she said, placing her feet on the couch between his knees. Harry held her legs as he untied the satin bows that covered her ankles, one first and then the other, tracing her insteps with his fingertips before removing her sandals. He bent down to kiss her toes one by one as he massaged her calves thoroughly, struggling to keep at bay the urge to spread her legs and pull her towards him, tearing off her tempting black panties to bury his face into the apex of her thighs and make her scream his name. 

Sara leaned back on her palms to keep balance as she brushed his balls with the tip of her toes before pressing his length against his belly. “C’mon, Harry, touch yourself.” Her big toe teased his swollen head tearing a muffled growl from the back of his throat. At that point, he was almost certain that if she kept doing that, he would come at any moment, and he didn’t dislike the idea of messing her feet with his cum. “I want to see you.”

As soon as the words came out from her mouth, Harry clenched his fist around his neglected cock and squeezed it hard, lifting his hips a little to take advantage of the friction created by her feet.

“So, what were you thinking about, love?” She asked keeping her tone low and suggestive, whispering each word in a way that made him shudder as if she were already touching the sensitive skin of his dick with her lips.

The pressure of her left foot against his tight balls surprised him, and he responded with an approving moan as he felt his peak building up deep inside him. She moved his hand away with a gentle kick, preventing him from keeping up with the pace he needed.

“Sara… ” Harry lowered his gaze to avoid looking at her. It was too much; overwhelmed by the way she was toying with him, but also by the constant struggle to stay in place instead of turn the tables. He was enjoying his role though, more than he would like to admit. “I was thinking about how bad I want you riding my cock and screaming my name, so the whole Nexus finds out who is fucking the Pathfinder.”

“Shit, you’re really horny, aren’t you?” she chuckled, her biotics teasing him again as she continued to use her feet to stroke him. “Look at me, Harry.” He obeyed and stared at her, trying not to think about the way his precome moistened her toes and how good they felt against his overstimulated cock. “I didn’t expect to find you at the Vortex tonight, but when I saw you after these weeks… I could only think about having your tongue and your fingers inside me, and how much I’ve missed the way you stretch me, the way your big cock fills me. I swear I was about to take you to the bathroom and let you fuck me senseless against the wall.”

“Dammit, babe, you just should’ve asked, and you know I would’ve gladly pleased you,” he replied as he pictured the scene in his mind. “We still have time though… but please, stop teasing me.”

“Look at you, the good Doctor; always in charge, controlling everything… and now you’re almost begging me to let you come. Could you imagine what people would say seeing you that way, so desperate and eager rubbing your dick against my feet?”

“Sara, please.”

“What?” She raised her eyebrows at him. “What do you want? Say it, love.”

“Let me cum, please.”

Sara bit her bottom lip pulling away her feet from him and leaning forward to reach for his hardness. “Good boy,” she praised him as she curled her fingers around him, twisting her wrist and pumping her fist up and down his shaft in the most delicious way.

Harry sighed as he threw his head back, surrendering to the pleasure of her warm and firm grip on him. “Don’t stop, babe,” he pleaded to encourage her to go faster as he felt how he reached a point of no return; every muscle in his body growing tense with the closeness of his needed release. Sara nodded at him, and Harry closed his eyes, panting and groaning as a familiar heat spread deep within his groin when she quickened her pace. He rocked his hips matching his rhythm, and he finally came with a loud moan, spilling his hot seed all over her hands and his abdomen.

“Shit,” he gasped still enjoying the last throes of his orgasm as his thumb brushed her freckled cheek. “I didn’t expect to find you so bossy, but wow, you did a good job.”

“I had a good teacher. You did it well too,” Sara winked at him as she kissed his palm before getting up to wash her hands and grab a towel to clean him up.

Harry shook his head, unable to stop grinning as she sat next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against her forehead. Their eyes met, and they laughed together as Sara rested her head on his shoulder. Her nose nuzzled his neck, and she tangled her fingers in the soft fuzz covering his chest, tickling him with her breathing. “I wanted to sneak out sooner, but I promised Gil we would celebrate his birthday tonight.”

“Don’t worry, Sarita, good things come to those who wait.” Harry buried his face in her pastel pink hair, grabbing a thick lock and twisting it on his finger as he breathed the strawberry scent of her shampoo. “How much time do we have?”

“About thirty hours. We’re leaving the day after tomorrow.”

“Let’s make it worth it, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Though I kept the same name, Sara doesn't look like the default Sara Ryder. You can see her and read more about her [here](http://starsandskies.tumblr.com/tagged/sararyder).
> 
> In this one-shot, Sara has her hair dyed pastel pink, but she changes her colour quite often.
> 
>  
> 
> [Sara's shoes.](https://media.missguided.com/s/missguided/F1608620_set/1/pink-satin-tie-platform-heeled-sandals.jpg?%24product-page__main--1x%24)  
> [Sara's dress (but black).](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0293/9277/products/Fashion_Nova_08-08-17-162.jpg?v=1503596631)


End file.
